Cappuccino e brioche
by Ida59
Summary: Una colazione, un premio, un ringraziamento.


Cappuccino e brioche

Autore: Ida59 – 4/6 novembre 2009 + 4 gennaio 2010

Beta: nessuno

Tipologia: one-shot  
>Rating: per tutti<p>

Genere: introspettivo, drammatico

Epoca: HP 5° anno

Personaggi: Severus Piton, Remus Lupin e Aberforth Silente  
>Pairing: nessuno<p>

Avvertimenti: Nessuno

Riassunto: Una colazione, un premio, un ringraziamento.

Parole-Pagine: 675 - 2

Nota: Quando l'ispirazione ti coglie, come sfuggirle? Non si può. Questa brevissima fiction è nata svolgendo il compito del Laboratorio di Scrittura su Magie Sinister Forum .net/?t=32585280&st=0#entry227239897

_Narrare, accentuando l'aspetto che si vuole, questa situazione:_

_Il rag. Rossi, quella mattina, decise di far colazione al bar. Si accomodò a un tavolo ben illuminato, vi stese sopra il giornale e ordinò "Cappuccino e brioche con la crema." "Col cacao o senza?" chiese il barista. "Con" rispose il rag. Rossi. Il barista preparò un vassoio con l'ordinazione e l'appoggiò sul bancone. Ma mentre si voltava per prendere lo zucchero un avventore, entrato in quel momento, prese la brioche e l'addentò. Poi bevve un sorso del cappuccino._

Sembrava una cosa normale, vero?

Ma questa fanwriter ha molta fantasia, quando pensa al suo amato Severus (e chi cavolo sarebbe il Rag. Rossi?), cioè sempre, unica fonte d'ispirazione delle sue storie.

Così ho cominciato a elaborare folli ipotesi:

E se trasformo il rag. Rossi nel Professor Piton (che mi crucerà per aver osato tanto)?

E se l'avventore fosse il malandato Remus Lupin (che mi ringrazierà per la colazione che gli offro)?

E se il bar fosse la Testa di Porco (Aberforth Silente mi guarda scrollando la testa e si chiede cosa ha fatto di male)?

Sì, lo so che sono malata, senza speranza alcuna di guarigione, non perdete tempo a dirmelo: impiegatelo a leggere la fic!

Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. La trama di questa storia è invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Cappuccino e brioche

Il Professor Piton, quella mattina, aveva deciso di ignorare la rumorosa Sala Grande e di fare colazione in un posto più tranquillo. La Testa di Porco era l'ideale, certamente deserta a quell'ora mattutina di una uggiosa domenica di novembre, proprio dopo l'ultima notte di luna piena.

I ricordi della notte, con il fuoco, i mantelli neri e i raggi della luna che si riflettevano sulle maschere d'argento facendole brillare di una luce crudele, erano tremendi, come sempre. Ma era riuscito a salvare la vittima predestinata, questa volta.

Grazie ad un caso fortuito che mai avrebbe immaginato potesse accadere.

Poteva concedersi un premio.

Si accomodò a un tavolo ben illuminato, lontano dal bancone, vi stese sopra la Gazzetta del Profeta e ordinò, impassibile:

- Cappuccino e brioche con la crema.

Aberforth stava ancora asciugando i bicchieri della sbornia serale: sollevò appena la testa, senza neppure vederlo.

- Col cacao o senza? - chiese.

- Con. - rispose il Professor Piton, secco.

Sì, anche il cacao.

La vittima era stata sua allieva, anni prima: una timida e studiosa Tassorosso. L'aveva riconosciuta alla luce delle fiamme, terrore e speranza negli occhi nocciola quando anche lei lo aveva individuato, mentre nella confusione la trascinava lontano, verso la salvezza, e, dibattendosi fra le sue braccia, gli aveva fatto scivolare via la maschera dal viso rivelandone così l'identità

Sì, anche il cacao: Leslie O' Connel era salva. Integra nel corpo e nell'anima.

Grazie alla luna.

Sì. Anche il cacao. E perfino lo zucchero.

Aberforth preparò il vassoio con l'ordinazione e l'appoggiò sul bancone, sempre senza alzare il viso, e tornò ad asciugare i bicchieri mentre la campanella all'ingresso segnalava l'arrivo di un altro avventore mattiniero.

Mentre il mago si accingeva ad alzarsi lentamente per prendere il vassoio, il nuovo arrivato, dagli abiti logori e in alcuni punti stracciati, era giunto velocemente al bancone. Lo vide, di spalle, prendere la brioche e addentarla, poi bere un sorso del cappuccino mentre un tremito di caldo piacere gli scendeva lungo la schiena.

Si affiancò al bancone allungandogli lo zucchero:

- Grazie, Lupin. – mormorò piano, chiedendosi cosa poteva ricordare un lupo mannaro della notte appena trascorsa.

Il viso di Lupin era stanco e sofferente: vi era del sangue rappreso sulla tempia e in mezzo ai capelli arruffati, tra qualche foglia e terriccio incrostato, spuntavano molti più fili bianchi di quanti il Professor Piton ricordasse di averne notati l'ultima volta che lo aveva visto, circa un anno e mezzo prima.

Era stata una notte dura anche per lui e, probabilmente, neppure aveva la consolazione di sapere d'aver salvato la vita di una giovane donna con la sua improvvisa comparsa nel cerchio dei Mangiamorte, che aveva creato scompiglio proprio mentre si apprestavano al loro notturno divertimento.

- Prego. – rispose con voce roca, quindi addentò avido il resto della brioche, deglutì il boccone e bevve ingordo il resto del cappuccino.

Piton lo osservava in silenzio: dalla fame che dimostrava, era evidente che quella notte Lupin aveva vinto la sua personale battaglia contro la bestia che albergava in lui.

Mentre con il dorso della mano si puliva la bocca con un gesto inconscio, retaggio della notte animale, il sorriso era tornato sul viso stanco di Lupin:

- Come sta? – s'informò, gentile.

Negli occhi neri di Piton vi fu un bagliore di sorpresa, subito controllato e represso:

- Bene. – rispose in un soffio.

Ora lo sapeva. Anche i lupi mannari ricordano, proprio come gli esseri umani. E comprendono, agendo di conseguenza.

No, ora Piton lo sapeva con certezza: non era stato un caso se il lupo mannaro era comparso all'improvviso nel cerchio dandogli la possibilità di salvare la O'Connel. L'unica coincidenza fortuita era che fosse passato di lì proprio in quel momento.

Un lieve sorriso gli increspò appena le labbra sottili:

- Altri due cappuccini con brioche. – ordinò al barista appoggiando tre Falci sul bancone. – E con tanto cacao!

Aberforth aveva finalmente sollevato gli occhi dai bicchieri e stava fissando i due maghi, sconcertato.

- Tutti qui, vengono… - brontolò scrollando la testa e girandosi per preparare la nuova ordinazione.

3


End file.
